


Truth or Dare

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [8]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: To understand convergence powers, the girls need to bond. The best way to bond? Sleepover!Of course, this can lead to a few too many stories and mischievous antics.





	Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

            “So… A sleepover is just a bunch of us being silly?” Layla asked. Flora grinned.

            “Something like that. And we have our pajamas… Pig out on junk food… Swap stories… Maybe play a few games.” Flora winked. “It’s a fun experience.” She took Layla’s hand. “We’ll have a great time.” Layla gave a smile.

            “I hope so… I… Never really did this before… I mean…” She sighed, hugging herself close. “I’m an only child in the ruling family… And my parents were always protective because of what happened during the Great War… I never really got to hang out with other people my age, except for my mermaid cousins…”

            Flora hugged Layla. “Well you have us now. And I know it’s daunting joining a new group of friends… But it’s always worth it.” Layla gave a slight chuckle, hugging Flora back.

            “I have a good feeling about this.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

            They took to their common room, pizza and popcorn laid on the coffee table, slight tunes playing from Musa’s stereo. Sodas at the ready. Everything was laid out beautifully.

            All six girls were in their pjs, dancing around a bit to Musa’s new cd. Even Kiko was getting in on it, his ears twisting around as he swirled around Bloom’s legs.

            Stella fell back on the couch, giggling. “I say we do makeovers next. I bet I could make us all look fabulous.”

            Musa turned her music down, plopping down beside Stella. “I don’t know, Stel. Still kinda pissed about earlier.” Musa winked.

            “Come on, Musa… We could all use a little Stella touch.” Bloom wrapped an arm around Musa, sitting beside her.

            Flora hummed. “I think I’d enjoy a small makeover. Nothing too major…” Flora admitted. Tecna frowned.

            “It could be entertaining… But I refuse to dye my hair… Or elongate it.” Tecna warned, her finger pointing at Stella.

            The blonde pouted. “Fine… But I think Timmy would enjoy seeing you with longer hair… Flora likes Valkyrie’s longer hair.” Flora shook her head.

            “Don’t drag me into this.” She waved her hands. “I’m not in this.”

            “I’m sure Timmy likes Tecna for more than just her hair.” Layla assured, taking a breath. “Okay… Why don’t we skip the makeover for now and eat? That pizza smells waayyyy too good.”

            The five girls gave a little cheer at that, grabbing napkins and the pizza boxes. “Don’t even think about grabbing that meat lovers!” Stella half-teased.

            “I’ll take it by force then.” Layla laughed, reaching by Stella.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

            “So… you met Sky, when you thought his name was Brandon, at your house on Earth… Because Stella got into trouble?” Layla laughed. “That’s bizarre.”

            “It really was. I mean, one day I’m a normal Earth girl, the next I’m finding out I’m a fairy from a realm called Domino.” Bloom laughed. “And the guy I like is secretly a prince with a fiancé.”

            Layla shook her head, laughing with the others. “That is so insane. It’s almost as bad as…” She paused. “As my Princess Ball was…”

            “Princess Ball?” Bloom asked, confused.

            “It’s when a princess reaches her teen years and is debuted to her realm and parents’ friends. It’s usually done to officially declare the princess marriage proposal ready, and to announce that she’s the crowned princess of her realm.” Stella explained.

            “It’s sort of a big deal and everyone gets dressed up.” Musa crossed her legs. “But they’re kinda whack because they’re usually full of stuffy traditions. My cousin is the Princess of Melody and hers was full of bad traditions. Like she had to dance with every available prince at the party. Then she had to orchestrate a classical musical number magically… It was so boring.”

            “When the princess of Linphea had hers, it was so elegant…” Flora grinned at the memory. “There were petal showers and ladybug rides…. And she was so beautiful…” Layla sighed.

            “I wish mine had been like that…” Layla groaned. “It was embarrassing and just… Horrible… I had to wear this… Poofy, ugly colored dress and dance Andros’ traditional ballet in it. I could barely breathe, let alone dance.” Layla shook her head, putting her face in her hands.

            “What was horrible was they kept pushing me to dance with these… Stuck up and stuffy princes from the other hydro realms… I absolutely hated it, but they kept pushing… they even wanted me to hurry and pick one of them to be my future husband.”

            Stella wrinkled her nose. “Yikes… That’s hardcore. I mean… I love Brandon, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want to marry him yet… I want to wait until I’m 25. That way I can say I’m not rushing into it.”

            “I don’t know if I want to marry Sky yet either… I mean… He’s the best boyfriend… He really is… But I don’t think his parents like me… And of course there’s the whole… I’m a princess of a dead planet thing…” Bloom frowned, pulling her legs to her chest. “I don’t know…”

            “Marriage is a great commitment. I just… I hope I can have the love my parents had…” Musa gave a sad smile. “They were so devoted to one another… Even when Mom’s sickness got worse… Dad was right by her side, holding her hand and harmonizing with her…” She wiped at her tears. “I want that someday.”

            Layla and Tecna, the closest two to Musa, wrapped her in a hug. “I’m sure you will… Riven just needs to get his head out of his ass.” Layla smiled.

            “That’s right.” Tecna grinned. “Of course… Timmy does too…” Tecna sighed. “I like him… And maybe marriage could be in the future for us… But only if… He starts admitting his feelings too.”

            Flora could feel the eyes on her. “Oh my turn?”

            “Come on Flora, do you see yourself settling down with tiny, dark, and powerful?” Stella half-teased. Flora flushed, moving a bit on the floor.

            “I… I hope so. I really care about her, but we’ve never used the term ‘love’ before… And I know she’s kind of… Cautious about it because of her family history… But…” Flora flushed. “I do hope we get married someday…”

            “What family history?” Layla asked. Stella tapped her head.

            “That’s right… You weren’t here last year…” Stella rose up. “Basically Valkyrie’s mother, Ms. Griffin, used to work with Ancestral Coven… Like major bad guy alert.” Flora frowned.

            “Stella… It wasn’t like that. You know times were difficult for dark magic users back then, Ms. Griffin just did what she thought she had to do to make changes. And she did.” Flora turned to Layla. “Ms. Griffin left the Coven when she realized what they were really planning. But when she tried to convince Valkyrie’s father to come with her, he… He stayed.”

            “He was power-hungry and willing to sacrifice anyone to get it…” Flora bit her lip. “He… He fought with the Ancestral Witches and… He’s currently in Omega…”

            Layla gave a low whistle. “That’s harsh.” She frowned. “How did you guys even meet her anyway?”

            “Bloom got jumped by some senior witches last year… And when we came to help, we nearly got ourselves busted.” Musa laughed. “Next thing we know, there’s this commanding presence and the witches are gone.”

            “She’s really something.” Flora chuckled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stella finished her interpretive dance. “Okay. There. Glad you had your laugh, Layla.” She smirked at her next victim. “Truth or dare, Musa.” Musa hummed.

“Normally I’d say dare, but not with you.” Musa laughed. “Truth.” Stella frowned.

“Damn. And I was soooo gonna dare you to kiss Knut.” She sighed. “Ah well… Tell the truth… Did you like Jared?” She gave a hum. “Huh?” Musa flushed.

“I don’t…” Musa groaned. “I’m confused… Okay? I really like Riven and I think he’s awesome… But I do admit that Jared is sweet and a great listener… But… I can push him around and I don’t like that.”

Stella sighed. “Fair enough… But I’m glad you gave him a chance.” Stella laid back on Bloom. “Next victim?”

Musa smirked at Tecna. “Truth or dare, Tec?” Tecna hummed.

“Dare. I’m feeling adventurous.” Tecna laid back. “Do your worst.” Musa chuckled.

“I dare you to sneak into the teachers’ dorms and take Wizgiz’s hat.” Musa dared. “We’ll monitor you using your little bug friend.” Tecna stood.

“I’ll be back soon.” She gave a wink, heading out the door while the girls watched from Tecna’s computer, giggling softly.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The game was coming to close. Flora was going to get the last challenge. “Alright Flora, truth or dare?” Bloom asked. Flora laid on the floor, eyes closing a bit.

“Truth. I’m all dared out after that race challenge with Kiko…” Flora hummed. Bloom grinned.

“Okay… In that case, Flora… How far have you gone with Valkyrie…?” Bloom smirked. “Sexually.” Flora flushed completely, cheeks darkening. “Flora we’ve all answered this question to an extent…”

“Yeah… It’s just a question.” Stella laid on her stomach. “Come on, tell us.” Flora pushed her hair back.

“We ‘fooled around’ a bit over summer… Petting I guess is the term… But nothing more.” She looked down. “I want to…. I want to know she loves me first.” The other girls ‘awwed’, except for Stella.

“Flora… She’s a witch… She may never let you know she loves you… Girl may not even know what love is.” Stella sat up. “Why is everyone glaring at me?”

“Because it’s not true, Stella. I’ve known witches who are super in touch with their feelings. Valkyrie may just be reserved.” Layla told her.

“Or she’s more of a shower than a teller? I mean she’s did take Flora to see the Gloomy Wood Blossoms. And the way she fought for Flora last year during the Siege?” Musa reminded. “Love isn’t all talk, Stella.”

“I’m just trying to be realistic.” Flora held herself, relaxing a bit when she felt Tecna hold her.

“That’s all well and good, Stella… But that’s not necessary right now.” Tecna told her. Flora shook her head.

“It’s fine. I’m aware of the differences in witch and fairy cultures. But I feel if Griselda and Zarathustra can make it, anyone can.” Flora told them. Five fairies gave shocked looks. “You guys didn’t know? I thought they made it obvious at last year’s dance…?”

“We were celebrating, not people watching.” Stella shrugged.

“Though it makes sense… They make a good couple. Everyone runs when they’re around.” Musa teased. Layla chuckled.

“Yeah, Griselda’s kind of a hard ass…. Isn’t she?” Layla asked.

“You have no idea.” Stella laughed.


End file.
